tinydefensefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Predictions on Tiny Defense 3 if it's going to be released.
At the end of Tiny Defense 2, evil might return. Who knows? Let's hope we get 3d graphics back. Post your ideas in the comments! BTW, what I think this game might be about is where the machines take over Green Planet successfully and turn it into a gigantic city. =New Area Ideas= meh I have two Mr. Yokai *HQ - 1st world which is completly destructed. *The Cave - 2nd world which is incredibly dark. *Blue Nebula - 3rd world. Basically it's underwater. Fully. *Crazed Jungle - 4th world. 4th world of Game 1 all over again but only tropical and different looking levels. Also, like PvZ 2's Big Wave Beach, water will rise up and down. *High-Star Heights - 5th world. Basically, like PvZ's Roof, It'll give you 15 Floater Bots in the style of PvZ's Roof. *Mall of Starmerica - 6th world based off of Mall of America. It has elevators enemies can go through to reach different heights. Also, after Mission 11, there's gonna be mirrors which requires you to see enemies not in the scene like Wario World's Mirror Mansion or whatever you call it! *Constellation Observatory - 7th world. It's kinda crazy, but there's a ceiling which only ceiling-type Minirobots can only be on. *Dimensional Carnival - 8th world. There's a dimension switch you'll have to touch in order to swap dimensions. Some enemies can only be sawn in one dimension. *Star Travel Aquarium - 9th world. Basically, it has heights. The first four heights are underwater, the fifth height is navy, and the last four heights are ground & air! *Volcanic Valley - 10th and last world. It'll be super challenging, and a lot of enemies will appear. It's like Star Travel Aquarium, only that the water is replaced with water. =New Minirobot Ideas= Yes. New. Minirobots. There's gonna be 15 levels according to myself, so you get Minirobots on: *Level 1 *Level 3 *Mission 1 *Level 7 *Level 9 *Mission 2 *Level 13 *Mission 3 (except for final worlds) Mr. Yokai Edit: Meh, just gonna do some of my ideas, not the whole thing. *Split Bot - Gunner Bot which can shoot enemies behind him. *Pool Bot - A minature pool for war. You can place navy troops on here. *Power Bot - Gunner Bot combined with a Fusor Bot. *Aquarius Bot - Shoots a watery bullet which becomes a geyser. Geyser damages Machines. Lasts for 4 seconds. *Pisces Bot - Shoots icy fins which freeze enemies. *Aries Bot - Pushes the enemy back 4 tiles everytime attacked. *Taurus Bot - Throws rings that loop around two times. When enemy is near it, it attacks using its horns instead of rings. *Gemini Bots - These bots are like Barrier Bots. Apply to a Minirobot to increase there gunpower. If Minirobot doesn't attack, the two Gemini Bots will shoot Gemini Crystals which slow down enemies. *Leo Bot - Growls so loud that it creates a sonic wave which pushes back enemies way back. Attack recharge is extremly slow so that it's fair. Sonic Waves can't destroy bullets to make it extremely fair. *Virgo Bot - Creates three orbitars both for defense and battle. Can attack enemies with orbitars doing high damage. Can't attack enemies which are three tiles near her. Instead, she soaks up damage depending on how much orbitars she has. Zero is Low, while Three is Very High. *Libra Bot - Shoots Libra Bullets which weakens the enemy. *Scorpio Bot - Stings enemies with crystal stingers. Crystal Stingers bounces onto three random targets. *Sagittarius Bot - Charges up arrow. Arrows burn enemies. Can attack anywhere except for enemies two tiles near it. *Capricorn Bot - Can be placed on land & sea. Weak on land, thought. On sea, it's strong. =New Machine Ideas= Mr. Yokai *Scuba-Smasher - Despite of there being no non-shooting navy units, this was added. *Cannon Shooter - Shoots heavy cannonballs. *Air Cannon Shooter - Flying Cannon Shooter. Category:Blog posts